


i hate u i love u

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Todo cuanto de ellos se trate termina desbordándose tarde o temprano, no hay puntos medios entre los dos, siempre sucede lo mismo.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	i hate u i love u

**Author's Note:**

> Esto va sin betear, ¡disculpen los errores de tipeo!

Todo cuanto de ellos se trate termina desbordándose tarde o temprano, no hay puntos medios entre los dos, siempre sucede lo mismo.

—Omi-kun, _ah_.

Y Sakusa lo odia. Odia que Atsumu tenga ese poder tan explosivo, irremediable, exasperante sobre él. Lo odia mucho. A Atsumu y a la estúpida capacidad que tiene de poner su mundo de cabeza con solo un susurro desafiante, una caricia intrépida, la sed de victoria en su de pronto oscurecida mirada acaramelada. Y esa sonrisa zorruna. _Maldita sea_.

No puede hacer otra cosa que sucumbir, su cuerpo se lo pide y muy, muy en el fondo de su mente sabe que él también quiere. Que no puede resistirse ni tiene intenciones de hacerlo nunca, porque así como lo odia, también lo _desea_. Ser quien provoque que el molesto sonido de esa risita arrogante de siempre se deforme hasta volverse una oleada de jadeos y gemidos suplicantes, una que no haga más que volverlo loco.

Lo odia tanto que siempre termina cayendo en sus más absurdas provocaciones —porque tiene que responderle o no sería él— y eso lo lleva a enfrascarse en alguna pelea tonta que los demás dan por entendido que acabará pronto y que los lleva a abandonar los vestuarios del equipo sin prestarles mayor importancia. Pero es justo _eso_ lo que ellos buscan. Privacidad. Un espacio sin los griteríos de Bokuto y Hinata o las reprimendas del capitán o el estricto líbero. Unos vestuarios vacíos en los que puedan librar esas ridículas contiendas que, de improperios pasan a ser pequeños empujones cuando nadie más ve, y luego solo… _ah_ , accidentalmente —sí, accidentalmente— terminan chocando contra la pared. Más bien, uno acaba siendo acorralado contra ella y, ¿por qué no?, probando los labios ajenos con fiereza. Mal ahí.

Todo entre ellos se desborda siempre. Una pequeña mirada desafiante durante las prácticas matutinas o incluso un partido importante significa que acaba de iniciar una competencia limpia de quién logra más saques _ace_ o cuántos pases de Atsumu perfectos o dificultosos él puede rematar sin fallar. Un simple intercambio de palabras acerca de cualquier tema suele derivar en discusiones carentes de sentido que a veces se extienden por varios días y en las que muchas veces han tenido que intervenir familiares —Osamu o Komori— para que uno de los dos le diera la razón al otro y finalizara (no tan) pacíficamente. Una simple y falsamente inocente provocación de parte de Atsumu conlleva a metódicas y espinosas respuestas por parte de Sakusa, que logran irritar al otro, que busca provocarlo aún más hasta que acabe más molesto que él y eso, a su vez, por lo general termina en la situación en la que se encuentran ahora. Pelea reciente en el vestuario. Comiéndose la boca.

Sus lenguas batallan por obtener el control, como siempre, ninguno quiere dar el brazo a torcer. Sakusa opta por aprisionar con más fuerza a Atsumu contra la pared, ambos brazos a sus costados eliminando toda posibilidad de escape, obteniendo gustosos quejidos en respuesta. Sonríe entre el beso. Sabe que Atsumu es bastante sensible en toda la zona del torso, así que procede a aventurar una de sus manos hacia el borde de su camiseta, ingresándola y contactando al fin con la piel.

Atsumu gime nuevamente, pero no se deja vencer. Aprovecha que Sakusa tiene las piernas algo separadas y cuela una de las suyas en medio, elevándola un poco para que su muslo pueda rozar _esa_ zona sensible. Kiyoomi siente que un hormigueo le recorre todo el cuerpo desde su centro, ahí donde Atsumu trata de frotarse, gime en cuestión, _mmm Miya,_ y trata de mantenerse firme, pero Atsumu aprovecha ese pequeño hueco para reír en medio del beso y morderle los labios con rudeza.

Se separan unos milímetros para verse a los ojos, los jadeos son entusiastas, el sudor recorre sus rostros a pesar de que no ha pasado mucho de la ducha que se dieron al final del entrenamiento, sus labios hinchados por los besos feroces de los últimos minutos entreabiertos, sus cuerpos exigiendo más. Atsumu se remueve contra su cuerpo y, al parecer, _siente_ lo mismo que Sakusa, pues da una especie de respingo y lo mira con ganas al tiempo que se muerde los labios. Joder, cada vez se pone peor. Y hace más calor.

—Omi-

—Lo sé —Sakusa aún trata de recuperar el aliento, pero es inútil. Se siente más y más agitado conforme pasan los segundos y ve en detalle esa expresión altamente sugerente del gemelo, a escasos milímetros de su rostro y _no otra vez, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio_ —, lo sé, solo… cállate.

Atsumu, lejos de verse ofendido, ensancha la sonrisa y lo desafía, como siempre.

—Entonces haz que me calle.

Pero saben que pronto será _todo lo contrario_.

Otro beso fogoso, apasionado, cuando se trata de ellos no puede ser menos, y Sakusa le indica con la rodilla a Atsumu que separe un poco las piernas para poder introducir una suya en medio. La posición es cómoda y pueden rozarse con rudeza y utilizando la pared como apoyo fiel. El calor acumulándose entre sus piernas es cegador, les saca muchos más quejidos confusos en medio de sus besos y ya empiezan a percibir cierta _humedad_ después de varios minutos frotándose.

Cada vez sienten mayor urgencia de avanzar las cosas.

Esta vez las manos de Kiyoomi se meten lo suficiente bajo la camiseta de Atsumu como para levantarla y revelar esos músculos tonificados sobre los que tanto adora pasar los dedos, mientras recibe suspiros ahogados en su boca. Un segundo después, el fuego es demasiado que terminan separándose para hacer desaparecer la molestosa prenda de entre ellos.

Le besa el torso con furia, le encanta que Atsumu enloquezca cuando le pasa la lengua _ahí_ , sobre esos pezones necesitados de atención, lo escucha maldecir y cómo se da en la cabeza con la pared, por el movimiento brusco. Y esos suspiros que llenan sus oídos. _"Ah, Omi, ngh, mierda"_. No cree poder ser tan fuerte y contenerse por mucho.

Sin embargo, se esfuerza y lo tortura un rato ahí, con esos besos que tratan de ser lentos y profundos y esas caricias a juego que hacen a Atsumu estremecerse, arquearse desordenadamente; luego finalmente desciende lento, tan paciente como puede, dejando picos suaves y cariñosos en la línea media, en el ombligo, más abajo en la pelvis…

—¿No vas a hacer nada aún, Omi? —la voz del gemelo denota tanto desdén como premura. Lo está retando y al mismo tiempo le está _suplicando_.

Kiyoomi chasquea la lengua. _Te dije que te mantuvieras callado_ , le gustaría decirle, pero no, las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. Le gustaría también resistirse y hacerlo sufrir un poco más, pero las ganas que tienen de devorarlo pueden más esta vez. Hace demasiado calor en ese cuarto enorme que ahora parece un horno pequeño y, a pesar de todo, él solo quiere unir su piel con la de Atsumu. Saborearla una vez más.

Le baja el buzo con facilidad, vislumbra el oscuro bóxer empapado en un sitio puntual y se relame los labios tratando de dimensionar lo endurecido que está el bulto enorme bajo la tela. La risita irritante proveniente de arriba, por habérselo quedado mirando seguramente, hace que Sakusa, molesto, no pierda más tiempo y lleve las manos al elástico para hacerlo descender y dejar libre a esa prominente erección. Su propio miembro se reafirma con interés bajo su pantalón, pero decide ignorarlo, mientras se arrodilla mejor. Esto debería acabar pronto.

_Debe acabar… antes de que nos encuentren_.

Toda acción iniciada entre ambos se desborda tarde o temprano. Y Sakusa lo odia. Odia que le guste tanto escuchar a Atsumu maldecir con la voz ahogada mientras él comienza su lujuriosa labor sujetando el miembro desde su base y lamiendo la punta con avidez. Odia que, al pasar la lengua por toda la longitud en un movimiento fugaz y alzar un poco el rostro, le fascine encontrarse con la expresión descompuesta de Atsumu o ver cómo se muerde el labio inferior, cómo tira la cabeza para atrás, perdido en sensaciones deleitables que él mismo le provoca. _Lo odio, lo odio tanto_.

No pierde más tiempo, deja que esa dura virilidad se deslice dentro de su cálida boca, con suma lentitud, hasta alcanzar la máxima profundidad que puede ofrecer por el momento. Una mano todavía sujetando la base y la otra inmiscuyéndose para acariciar esos testículos con cuidado. Se retira haciendo una ligera succión y el _"joder, Omi, ufff"_ lo hace sentir dichoso, dentro de lo que puede.

Los minutos pasan, alguien pudo haber olvidado algo, alguien podría volver… pero nada de eso les importa nunca, o al menos lo apartan de sus pensamientos por un momento porque, cuando están en _eso_ , todo lo que pueden hacer es dedicarse a disfrutar.

No hay puntos medios entre ambos, no hay control.

Sakusa lo vuelve a hacer. Le da unas suaves caricias con la lengua a la punta de la que ya gotea cierta cantidad del salado líquido preseminal y luego desliza el miembro entero dentro de su boca, más y más profundo, hasta que casi le produce arcadas, por lo que tiene que retirarse un poco lagrimeando. Mierda, no es suficiente. Cuando Atsumu se lo hace no parece tener límites y es increíble lo bien que lo hace sentir, tanta habilidad lo lleva hasta el límite de la locura sin dudar, lo hacer venirse gloriosamente en cuestión de segundos y él lo odia… Odia que lo tenga tan a su merced y no poderle ganar.

Sin embargo, sigue. Se aparta con lentitud hacia atrás, presionándolo con las mejillas y la lengua, succionando, y luego vuelve a tragarlo con mayor rapidez y profundidad que antes, arrancándole sonidos incomprensibles a Atsumu, que le explotan la cabeza. Lo repite una y otra vez, el chasquido húmedo que producen sus labios al separarse por unos segundos de esa piel sedosa le da escalofríos, pero los gemidos de Miya le producen aún más y esas manos enredadas en sus rizos, tirando de ellos con brusquedad. Lo enloquece, Miya Atsumu lo pone de cabeza sin siquiera hacer gran esfuerzo. En ese mismo instante es Sakusa quien está haciéndole un oral, pero irónicamente es también él mismo quien está dolorosamente duro bajo las telas de su ropa, necesitado atención.

Trata de apartar esos pensamientos y prosigue como puede, a esas alturas el movimiento anteriormente rítmico de su cabeza con cada avance y retroceso se vuelve errático, irregular. Más rápido, más y más rápido.

—Ah, mierda, esto es… _ufff_ … jodidamente bueno, pero —Atsumu trata de detenerlo reafirmando sus manos en su negra cabellera. Sakusa se aparta y eleva el rostro jadeante para observarlo desde abajo con confusión—, Omi, _tranquilo_ … —el tono demandante y cargado de lujuria y petulancia le hacen fruncir el ceño de inmediato, pero Atsumu trata de tranquilizarlo ofreciéndole de pronto una sonrisa suave—. Si sigues así, voy a acabar en un segundo, todavía falta algo importante, ¿no?

Las piernas le tiemblan ligeramente cuando se pone de pie, Atsumu se ríe animado, quizá todavía dentro de su ensoñación por el servicio que acaba de recibir, y lo atrapa en un beso antes de que Kiyoomi pueda siquiera considerar quejarse.

Esta vez el entusiasmo es menor, sugiere tranquilidad, paciencia… lo cual no es recomendable a sabiendas del lugar en el que están.

Pero, nuevamente, no importa.

Comparten más besos cargados de un cariño alarmante y alguno que otro empujón tratando de hacerse con el control y, finalmente, a trompicones llegan hasta el banco más largo ubicado allí dentro. Pese a que está acolchado, es bastante incómodo y algo duro para recostarse plenamente, pero _bueno_ , les sirve por el momento.

La espalda de Sakusa impacta contra el cuero negro y en un segundo tiene a Atsumu encima de él, besándolo, frotándose con descaro contra su cuerpo y tratando de deshacerse de su ropa y lo que queda de la suya propia en medio del desorden y el caos de sus movimientos. ¿Cuándo le ha cedido el control exactamente? No lo sabe, pero se deja hacer obedientemente, porque una vez que están _así_ es imposible echarse para atrás.

—Miya, déjame hacerlo —propone en un momento dado, en un murmullo carente de la fuerza que le hubiera gustado imponer. La verdad es que solo quiere dejarse llevar en ese instante, pero con intentar una vez más hacerse con el dominio de la situación no pierde nada, es más, está en su naturaleza.

_Déjame hacerlo o vas a terminar matándome como siempre_.

—Ni hablar —Atsumu jadea, se mueve violentamente sobre él, se despoja en su totalidad de su vestimenta, no le importa nada más que consolidarse y _ganar_ , porque sabe que estuvo cantada su victoria desde un principio—. Prometo hacer que lo disfrutes, Omi.

Todo entre ellos se desborda, estalla como dinamita o cualquier material inflamable cerca del fuego. Nunca pueden contenerse, siempre es demasiado tarde para mirar atrás. Atsumu lo cabalga majestuosamente y Sakusa ya no puede ver con claridad. Todo pasa demasiado rápido y se ve borroso, distorsionado; el enorme placer termina casi cegándolo por completo.

No puede discernir con exactitud en qué momento Atsumu se estiró hasta su bolso para alcanzar el lubricante o los preservativos, tantos besos embriagantes le han hecho perder la cabeza aparentemente porque ¿en qué momento se detuvieron a tomárselo con calma? (No se está quejando, al contrario, aprecia que lo hagan de esa manera porque, si no, estaría entrando en pánico momentos después, solo que _no_ puede dimensionarlo porque para él todo ha sido como hasta el momento: Atsumu sobre él, sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección, movimientos confusos, erráticos, primitivos, exquisitos, y exclamaciones sin sentido a algún dios desconocido).

_Maldito, maldito Atsumu_. Nunca se lo dice. Nunca se dicen lo que realmente piensan, lo que verdaderamente _sienten_. Tal vez porque ambos son unos cobardes o porque simplemente no es necesario, porque se sobreentiende. _Lo odio, lo odio, lo… amo_. Pero no debería ser así.

—Deberíamos irnos ya.

—¿Sin ducha? Estás loco, Miya.

—Bien, bien, pero démonos prisa, que cualquiera podría volver.

Y así la rueda vuelve a girar. En la ducha comparten "un par de besos inofensivos" que claramente terminan en _más_ , una, dos veces, antes de que por fin se dignan a cerrar el gimnasio principal y correr hasta el estacionamiento antes de ser pillados por algún directivo o funcionario del MSBY. Las sonrisas cómplices y exhaustas de siempre y el anhelo de un último beso antes del adiós.

_Mañana será lo mismo_. Siempre es lo mismo.

Todo entre ellos es desbordante: la conexión en el juego y sus aterradores combos de ataque, el sentido de competitividad atroz ante cualquier mínima ocurrencia, la tensión que se va acumulando y termina explotándoles en el rostro, el sexo impetuoso, en lugares y momentos indebidos, el _amor_.

Sakusa ama a Atsumu tanto que lo odia y se odia por no poder admitirlo en voz alta, por no poder sugerirle que oficialicen lo suyo de una vez y "hey, estoy harto de este secreto, ya digámosle todo a los demás", por no ser capaz de llamarlo por su nombre de pila o de tomarle la mano para irse juntos a casa. Por no ser capaz de demostrarlo más que con responder a sus tontos retos y acabar dándose el lote apenas se quedan a solas. Lamentable.

Atsumu tampoco le dice nada, pero Kiyoomi sabe que siente lo mismo o, al menos, eso le parece y es lo que espera. Es su gigantesco orgullo el que les juega una mala pasada en momentos como ese, en que ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso y terminan viéndose envueltos en un terrible y placentero ciclo que parece no tener fin.

No obstante, Sakusa espera que, en algún momento, la situación termine estallando como todo lo que implique a ambos y les permita dejar de ser cobardes y afrontarlo al fin.

El amor desmedido que se tienen.

.

.

.

**—Fin** **—**

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que Sakusa y Atsumu, par de idiotas, no saben es que literalmente TODO el equipo debe estar al tanto ya y planeándoles una boda en secreto (?). No se preocupen, después de unos días aparecen Suna, Komori y Osamu para darles el empujón que necesitan y voilà. El orden natural de las cosas, sí.
> 
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo tenía ganas de escribir una pizca de smut de estos dos y las dos mil y pico palabras surgieron solas, ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Miiiil gracias por leer «3


End file.
